O que você sabe sobre amar?
by Daphne P
Summary: Fic slash de Weiss Kreuz,entre Aya e Omi,e eu sou péssima em sumários.
1. Unstoppable

NA:Essa é minha primeira fic de Weiss Kreuz (gente,eu amo esse anime,apesar de nunca tê-lo visto,mas já ouvi muito falar e li muitas coisas sobre ele,além de um pedacinho do mangá).A idéia inicial é fazer uma sucessão de fics,contando essa história de amor entre Aya e Omi,talvez todas as fics sejam song,uma interligando-se com a outra.Mas eu não prometo nada (quero dizer,não prometo escrever as fics rápido,porque eu tenho um monte de outras fics para terminar,mas é que eu queria escrever uma fic de Weiss,então aí está),porém me esforçarei ao máximo para conseguir.Quero agradecer a Vi-chan,ele me deu a idéia de escrever songs com as músicas do The Calling,e é isso que eu pretendo fazer nesse projeto.Agradecer a ela,também,pois foi ela que me inspirou a escrever uma fic de Weiss,pois eu acho as fics dela maravilhosas,assim como as da Suryia.Bjks a todos. 

**O que **_você_** sabe sobre amar?**

**Unstoppable**

_Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  _

_I'll try not to make you cry_

O corpo esgueirou-se pela parede,escondendo-se entre as sombras diante daquele noite sem lua.As nuvens pesadas,que encobriam o céu,indicavam que logo uma tempestade iria cair,assim como os raios davam igual aviso.Uma voz grossa ecoou em seu comunicador,o fazendo assustar-se por breves segundos.

"Bombay!Onde está?" Ele conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz,pois era com ele que sonhava todas as noites,mas apenas em sonhos ele dizia que o amava.Pois a realidade era diferente,era mais dolorosa.No mundo real,tudo que ele lhe dizia era: "Você ainda é uma criança,não sabe o que é amar".

Omi apertou mais a sua besta,entre seus dedos.Lembrar-se daquele dia não lhe fazia feliz.Havia juntado toda a sua coragem e declarado-se a aquele ruivo,mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi uma frase que continha frieza e escárnio,dizendo que ele não sabia o que era amar.Mas é claro que ele sabia como amar.Afinal,ele o amava.E o que ele sabia sobre amar ou não?Só por que era mais velho?Mas isso não o tornava mais experiente.Nunca o tornaria.

"Bombay!" Dessa vez a voz retornou um pouco mais alta,o fazendo acordar de seu devaneio.Parecia irritada por ter sido ignorada por todo esse tempo.

_And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand_

_Then you'd understand me_

-O que é?!-Retrucou,em voz baixa,mas igualmente irritada.

"Onde você está?" Soou a voz de Aya,novamente fria.Omi teve vontade de responder que estava nos quintos dos infernos,e mandá-lo para lá,também,mas achou imprudente,visto que seus problemas pessoais não poderiam afetar em sua missão.

-Muro leste.-Respondeu,desligando o comunicador.

Do outro lado da Mansão dos traficantes,Aya murmurava irritado,contra o comunicador.

-Bombay!Bombay!Omi!Droga!-Ele desistiu de chamá-lo.Já era a quinta vez,em uma missão,que ele fazia isso.Desligava o comunicador e desaparecia.Quando retornava,todos já estavam em casa.Muitas vezes ele deixou isso passar,mas não essa noite.Ele era o líder,o garoto devia obedecê-lo,e não desligar o comunicador em sua cara,em uma atitude rebelde,adolescente.Omi não estava mais na idade para ser rebelde,já era quase um adulto,faria dezoito e teria responsabilidades maiores por causa disso.Ao lembrar desse fato,Aya recordou da conversa que tivera três meses atrás com o garoto,quando ele se declarara para ele.O ruivo dissera que Omi ainda era uma criança,que não sabia amar.Foi a partir desse dia que o menino mudou.Seus atos,seu jeito de ser,como se quisesse eliminar todos os vestígios do Omi que existia,antes de Aya rejeitar o seu amor.

_Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love_

_And you became my favorite drug_

O Weiss estavam todos reunidos na casa onde residiam,voltavam de mais uma missão bem sucedida,mas faltava um,faltava Omi.Há tempos que o jovem sempre era o último a chegar,e quando chegava,dava um olá rápido e ia para seu quarto,fazer sabe-se lá o quê.Mas dessa vez ele não escaparia tão fácil.Ken e Yoji,logo ao chegarem,retiraram-se a caminho de seus quartos,porém Aya permaneceu na sala,esperando.

Quando bateu três da manhã,duas horas depois do término da missão,Omi retornara.Tinha a expressão cansada e seu corpo implorava por cama.Mal entrou na sala,escurecida,quando a luz de um abajur acendeu ao longe.A rosto,inexpressivo de Aya era mostrado pela luz,e os olhos violetas o encaravam fixamente.

-Aya.-Foi tudo o que o jovem disse.

-Omi.-Aya levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção a ele,parando a poucos centímetros do garoto.

_So let me take you right now and swallow you down,_

_I need you inside_

-Eu já cansei garoto!-Aya agarrou o braço de Omi e o jogou contra o sofá.O corpo do rapaz caiu pesadamente sobre o móvel,mas sua expressão continuava despida de emoções.Era uma máscara que ele acostumou-se a usar,cada vez que estava em frente ao ruivo.

_(Refrão)_

_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_

-Você pensa que simplesmente pode desobedecer as minhas ordens e desaparecer?

-Nani?-Omi fez-se de desentendido.

-Se quer se matar menino,faça como quiser,mas não leve os outros junto.E nunca mais me ignore daquela maneira.Já é a quinta vez que você entra em off e se desliga de mim,ignorando os meus comandos.Não permitirei que isso aconteça novamente.Ouviu,garoto?

Garoto,menino,moleque,era sempre assim.Era sempre tratado assim por Aya.Para ele era sempre garoto,nunca rapaz,nunca homem.Estava cansado,e por que ele se importava?Não!Lembrou-se amargamente,ele não se importava com ele,Omi,ele se importava com a missão.Sempre com a missão.O espadachim não tinha coração,não se importava com ninguém.Se estava sendo repreendido agora por seu ato de rebeldia,era porque Aya não se importava com ele,e sim com a maldita missão!

_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong_

_I know that this is what we've been wanting_

-Está falando isso por quê?

-Por quê?Porque da última vez que você resolveu agir por si só,quase levou a nossa missão para o espaço.Quase matou aquele a quem deveríamos salvar.E depois teve aquele fato de que você quase foi pego.Informarei isso ao Pérsia,você não está mais apto a ser um Weiss.

Os olhos de Omi alargaram-se em fúria.Como assim não estava mais apto a ser parte do Weiss?Só porque cometeu uns erros?Qual era o problema?Ele era humano,droga!

-Se eu…-O jovem levantou-se do sofá e encarou Aya,com os olhos flamejando em fúria.-...Não estou mais apto a fazer parte do Weiss,é porque você me deixou assim.

Aya piscou.Do que ele estava falando?Não poderia...não poderia ser...o ocorrido de meses atrás.Já fazia muito tempo,ele achava que o garoto já esquecera disso,que fosse coisa de adolescente,que passara. 

_And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat_

_It fills up till my heart is breaking_

-Você acabou com o Omi que existia em mim.Eu lhe entreguei meu coração,e o que você fez?Pisou nele,teve a audácia de me dizer que eu não sabia o que era amar.

-Deixou seus problemas pessoais se envolverem em seu trabalho.-Aya o repreendeu.

Omi apertou o punho,furioso.Estava jogando na cara dele que ela era o culpado por seus erros,e tudo que ele fazia era repreendê-lo?Não!Aquilo era muito.

-Eu não tenho problemas pessoais!-Mentiu,tinha muitos problemas,mas o que prevalecia era aquele que tinha com Aya.-Meu único problema é você!Foi ter conhecido você!-Retrucou,apontando um dedo acusador para Aya.

_(Refrão)_

_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_

-Quem não sabe nada sobre amor aqui,Aya,-Falou o nome com imenso sarcasmo.-é você.Seu coração,se é que você tem um,não sabe sentir.

Aya permaneceu em sua pose impassível,não se deixando abalar pelas palavras do garoto irado.

_Now, we can both learn_

_Somehow, you'll see it's all we have_

_Love, it keeps us together_

_and I need love_

Omi percebeu que nada do que dissesse abalaria o coração de pedra do ruivo.Sentiu os olhos arderem,mas não lhe daria o gosto de vê-lo chorando.Não mais,não depois de tudo o que chorou por ele.Decido,ele deu um sorriso melancólico,engolindo o choro.

-Não precisa informar nada a ninguém.

-Nani?-Aya não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

-Eu...como seria o termo adequado?-Omi passou a mão pelos cabelos.-...eu estou me demitindo.

E tirando a besta de dentro de suas vestes,a depositou sobre a mesa de centro da sala,em um ato de desistência.Virou-se e deu as costas ao homem que lá estava,sem dar tempo a esse de revidar a proposta.

_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there_

_I'm only feeling half as good_

_Well I'm gonna find a way_

_To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive_

Na manhã seguinte,um Ken sorridente foi até o quarto de Omi,para acordar o jovem para mais uma manhã de trabalho duro na floricultura.Mas ao bater na porta do quarto do garoto,notou que havia um silêncio fúnebre no aposento.Vagarosamente abriu a porta e espiou o local.A cama de Omi estava arrumada,intocada,como ele havia deixado na manhã do dia anterior.

"Será que ele já acordou?" Pensou o moreno.Ele vasculhou o quarto e notou que ele estava muito vazio.O laptop do jovem não estava lá,assim como outros pertences.Curioso e intrigado,o rapaz caminhou até a porta do armário de Omi e a abriu,recuou um passo quando viu o móvel vazio.Sem nenhum vestígio do garoto que habitara aquele quarto.Minutos depois já era de conhecimento dos integrantes do Weiss que Omi havia partido,e pelo visto,para sempre.

_(Refrão)_

_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_

Tradução fajuta

Venha até a minha cama,sente-se e beba algum vinho

Tentarei não lhe fazer chorar

Se você entrar em minha cabeça,então irá entender

Então irá me entender

Por que eu me sinto tão solitário,me afasto do amor

E você se tornou a minha droga favorita

Então me deixe toma-la,engoli-la.Preciso de você aqui dentro.

Refrão

Se nós tivéssemos essa noite,juntos

Se nos tivéssemos um momento para nós

Se nós tivéssemos essa noite,juntos

Então seríamos difíceis de parar

Você acha que isso é certo,ou realmente é errado

Eu sei que é isso o que temos desejado

E tudo isso está queimando a minha alma,indo até a minha garganta

Até que meu coração esteja partido

Refrão

Agora,nós podemos aprender 

De alguma forma você verá que tudo isso o que temos

Amor,ele nos mantém juntos

E eu preciso de amor

Quando eu acordo sem você,sabendo que você não está lá

Eu não me sinto bem

Bem,eu encontrarei um jeito

De envolver você em meus braços,você me faz sentir vivo

Refrão.


	2. Could it be any harder

Could it be any harder 

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

A figura entrou no aposento vazio,havia sido mais uma missão difícil,mas novamente,como sempre,eles tiveram êxito.Sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs-se a olhar a sua volta,o local sem vida.Se fora cinco anos,cinco longos anos,desde daquela noite em que eles discutiram.Que ele o culpou por suas falhas,que ele lhe abriu novamente o coração e tudo o que ele fez foi lhe repreender.Cinco anos sem notícias,sem saber se estava vivo ou morto,sem saber o que realmente havia ocorrido com ele.Será que estaria bem?Estava estudando?Se estava,com certeza soube camuflar-se muito bem,pois no primeiro ano de busca ninguém encontrou um rastro dele.Era como...era como...se tivesse desaparecido,se tivesse sido engolido pela terra.E agora,bem,agora ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que sentia falta daquele garoto.O sorriso,o jeito espontâneo ao redor dos amigos,e racional e frio quando o adolescente dava lugar ao assassino.Adolescente,pensar dessa forma era um erro,onde quer que ele esteja,com certeza não era mais um adolescente.Era um homem,um homem que partiu garoto e deixou um vazio no coração de todos.Principalmente no coração dele.Que só depois que ele partiu pode compreender o que significava tal ditado:

"Só se dá valor àquilo que se perde".

Levantou-se da cadeira,ficar dentro daquele lugar trazia uma nostalgia gostosa,mas também trazia a dor.A dor de ver que aquele quarto jamais seria preenchido com as risadas de Omi,nunca mais.Aya saiu do aposento,fechando a porta atrás de si e foi-se para o seu quarto,para mais uma noite inquieta.

_You were always invincible in my eyes_

_the only thing against us now is time_

Omi virou-se,dentro do abraço que circundava a sua cintura.Novamente a insônia o acometeu,novamente por causa dele.Por que ele sempre tinha que dominar seus pensamentos?Principalmente à noite.Encarou a figura adormecida da jovem ao seu lado.Era uma mulher bonita e delicada,sempre carinhosa com ele e que apesar de ser um pouco mais velha,nunca o vira como uma criança.Quando começou seu relacionamento com Mariana,estava carente e com o coração partido,aceitaria qualquer tipo de afeto que pudesse receber,não importasse de quem viesse.Aqui estava ele,depois de três anos envolvido em um relacionamento mais íntimo com essa mulher,desde que a conhecera,desde que chegara no Brasil.Estava perdido,estava em um país diferente,no qual não conhecia a cultura e nem falava a língua.Tentou,com o seu escasso inglês,se adaptar,e agradeceu quando encontrou a jovem,de descendência japonesa,que lhe ofereceu moradia e emprego no restaurante de seus pais,já que falavam a sua língua.

Agora,cá estavam os dois,juntos.Embora Omi tenha certeza,que apesar da relação,apesar de dividirem a cama e confissões,não compartilhavam de um amor,um amor verdadeiro.O que eles tinham eram companheirismo,carinho,mas não amor.Virou-se novamente,tentando buscar o sono,ficar devaneando no meio da madrugada não o manteria acordado na manhã seguinte,quando teria que ir para o trabalho.

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Eram exatamente seis da manhã,quando o rapaz de olhos azuis sentiu um peso sobre si.Quem ousava acordá-lo tão cedo?Logo hoje,que ele poderia dormir uma hora a mais.Mãos pequenas batiam em seu peito desnudo,dormir quase sem roupa tornou-se um hábito,ainda mais que o calor do país era insuportável nessa época do ano.

-Acorda,tio Omi!-O pequeno gritou no ouvido dele.Ah,lembrou-se,ainda tinha o jovem Marcelo,filho de Mariana,que adotara o homem como tio e pai oficial,já que nunca tivera um.O garotinho de quatro anos,pele clara,cabelos e olhos extremamente negros,pulou mais uma vez sobre Omi.

-Acorda!-A voz aguda do menino,em seu ouvido,fez com que ele levantasse de imediato.

-Marcelo!-O rapaz falou,tirando o menino de sobre si.-Me deixe dormir.-E deitou-se novamente na cama.

-Acorda tio Omi,a mamãe está chorando.

Rapidamente Omi abriu os olhos e levantou-se da cama.Caminhou pelo apartamento,com Marcelo em seu encalço,até que encontrou Mariana,chorosa,na cozinha.

-Mari?

-Ela morreu.-Mariana fungou e Omi não entendeu.Quem morrera?

-Quem?

-Minha avó.-A mulher falou.

A avó de Mariana morava no Japão,assim como parte da família dela,apesar de não visitá-la muito no oriente,a senhora sempre vinha ao Brasil e era muita apegada a neta.-Terei que ir para o Japão preparar o funeral.Meus parentes estão arrasados e meu pai e minha tia não tem muita força para fazer isso.

-Tudo bem.-Disse o rapaz,passando a mão nas costas dela,a consolando.

-Você vem comigo,Omi?-ela segurou na mão dele e lhe encarou,com os olhos molhados e imploradores.

Ir?Pensou.Voltar?Depois de tanto tempo?E se encontrasse com ele novamente?Sacudiu a cabeça afastando essa hipótese,o país era muito grande,era impossível encontrá-lo.E seria uma viagem rápida,apenas para o funeral,e voltava.

-Eu vou.-Assentiu,a abraçando.

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_

O movimento na floricultura,naquela semana,estava grande.Além das tradicionais jovens,ainda tinha os clientes que iam lá realmente para comprar,e não para paquerar os vendedores.

Aya estava envolvido em um arranjo de flores,enquanto Ken atendia um cliente e Yoji flertava com um grupo de meninas,quando a porta do estabelecimento abriu-se e a sineta sobre ela tocou.Uma mulher,de cabelos negros e lisos,indo até o meio das costas,olhos castanhos claros,pele alva e corpo esguio,entrou no local.Rapidamente Yoji esqueceu das colegiais as quais flertava e foi atender a nova e bela cliente.Mas parecia que essa não notara a presença dele,quando se aproximara.Na verdade,ela parecia olhar porta afora e batia o pé,impaciente.

Foi quanto um menininho entrou na loja,arrastando com toda a força um homem,relutante,pelas mãos.

-Venha tio Omi!-O pequeno gritou.

_And now I wish that I could turn back the hours_

_But I know I just don't have the power_

O coração de Aya parou.Omi?Ele ouvira Omi?

Prontamente ele parou de arrumar o arranjo e virou-se para a porta do estabelecimento.

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Omi olhava a todos,sem graça.Sua teoria de que seria impossível esbarrar-se com Aya,foi por água abaixo.

Quando Mariana começou os preparativos para o funeral da avó,ela,também,saiu a procura de uma floricultura,para encomendar os arranjos para o velório.A idéia de que sairiam a procura de uma floricultura apavorou Omi.E se fosse parar na antiga floricultura em que trabalhava?O que iria fazer?Negou-se a acompanhar a mulher,mas ela sempre tinha um jeito de convencê-lo.No fundo,ele ainda era o mesmo Omi,prestativo e carinhoso,embora o exterior e a face séria não demonstrasse isso.Porém,novamente,a hipótese de que um encontro seria impossível correu pela sua mente,até que se viu em frente ao Koneko.

Yoji olhava para ele,descrente,como se o visse pela primeira vez ou como se tentasse lembrar de onde conhecia aquele rapaz.Até que abriu a boca,derrubando o cigarro que nela estava.Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e os óculos escorregaram pela ponte do seu nariz.

-Omi...-Disse,num gaguejo.

Omi sorriu fracamente para ele,e ruborizou-se quando ele veio até si e o abraçou.Mas assim como veio o rubor,rapidamente ele sumiu.

-Omi!-Ken foi mais entusiasmado ao rever o amigo e rapidamente foi até ele e também o abraçou.-Onde você se enfiou durante esses anos?Pensávamos que estava morto.

Omi nada respondeu,somente sorriu,um sorriso sem brilho.Rodou seus olhos pelo local,até que encontraram um par de orbes violetas.Aya estava parado e o encarava fixamente.

_I'd jump at the chance_

_We'd drink and we'd dance_

-Omi?-Mariana repousou uma mão no ombro do jovem e Aya piscou.Quem era aquela mulher,e por que a presença dela não o agradava?-São conhecidos?

-São…-Omi estava incerto em como classificá-los.Depois de tanto tempo sem dar notícias,não sabia se poderia considerá-los amigos.-Somos...

-Amigos.-Ken completou,notando a incerteza do rapaz.

-Veio visitar os amigos esquecidos?Desaparece por anos,sem notícias,e agora resolveu visitar os pobres?-Yoji brincou,acendendo outro cigarro.

-Pensei...-Mariana começou a falar,em um tom de voz suave.-...que você não tinha deixado ninguém para trás que se importasse.

Ken e Yoji ficaram sérios e o olhar de Omi cruzou com o de Aya.

_And I'd listen close to your every word,_

_As if its your last, I know its your last,_

_Cause today, oh, you're gone_

-E eu não tinha.-Disse,sério,mas em sua voz havia um tom de tristeza e mágoa.

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Mariana viu a troca de olhares entre Omi e o florista ruivo.Agora sim sabia o motivo de tanta tristeza no coração do garoto,quando o conheceu.Omi dissera que estava sozinho no mundo,que havia perdido a família em um acidente.E quando ela perguntou a ele se o rapaz havia deixando alguém para trás,amigos,amor,ele simplesmente dissera não.No entanto,pelo jeito que os dois se olhavam,sabia que Omi havia deixado muito mais do que alguém,para trás.Havia deixado seu coração.

_Like sand on my feet_

_The smell of sweet perfume_

_You stick to me forever,baby_

-Ah!Vamos tirar essa cara de enterro.Vocês estão aqui por algum motivo,então,digam.Ou Omi apenas veio nos brindar com a graça de sua presença?-Yoji sorriu,quebrando o clima de tensão,e envolveu o amigo nos ombros com um braço.

-Viemos encomendar flores para um velório.-Mariana falou calmamente.

-Ops,desculpe então sobre a "cara de enterro".

A mulher lhe sorriu.

-Está tudo bem.-Yoji soltou Omi e encaminhou a mulher até as estantes com os exemplares de flores.Ken viu-se entretido com o pequeno Marcelo e Aya parecia muito ocupado observando Omi.Notando que o rapaz perto de si não lembrava em nada o garoto que vira pela última vez.Nem o corpo e nem os olhos,que agora não brilhavam mais,mas eram opacos e vazios.Não refletiam mais a alma daquele belo rapaz,não mais como antigamente.

_and I wish you didn't go,_

_I wish you didn't go_

_I wish you didn't go away_

As compras foram feitas rapidamente,e usando uma desculpa polida,Omi recusou-se a jantar com os amigos.O jovem e Mariana saíram da floricultura,com Marcelo,sob o olhar triste de Ken,pelo fato de ver o garoto assim tão distante,o olhar confuso de Yoji,por não compreender mais esse novo Omi,e o olhar sem emoções de Aya,que apesar de os orbes violetas não demonstrarem nada,sua alma estava em um turbilhão de sentimentos.

_To touch you again,_

_With life in your hands_

_It couldn't be any harder_

Tradução fajuta

Você me deixou com um adeus e de braços abertos

Um corte profundo o qual eu não mereço

Você era sempre invencível aos meus olhos

A única coisa contra nós,agora,é o tempo

Refrão

Poderia ser mais difícil,dizer adeus e viver sem você

Poderia ser mais difícil,te ver partir e encarar a verdade

Se eu apenas tivesse mais um dia

Eu minto e me cego com risos

Um conserto rápido da esperança é o que eu estou precisando

E agora eu desejo poder fazer voltar as horas

Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder

Refrão

Eu perdi essa chance

Nós bebemos e dançamos

E eu escutei atentamente cada palavra sua

Como se fosse a última,eu sabia que era a última

Porque hoje,oh,você se foi

Refrão

Como areia em meus pés

O cheiro do doce perfume

Estará impregnado em mim,eternamente,baby

E eu gostaria que você não fosse

Eu gostaria que você não fosse

Não fosse embora

Para te tocar novamente

Com vida,em suas mãos

Não poderia ser tão difícil


	3. Wherever you will go

_NA:E essa encerra a minha trilogia de songs fics.Mas será realmente que acabou?Eu creio que não,pois eu quero escrever uma fic que fale sobre a relação de Omi e Aya depois da reconciliação,o problema é que eu preciso achar uma música que combine.Alguma sugestão?^^.Bjks a todos e obrigado pelos elogios._

**Wherever you will go**

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place_

Aya olhou para o endereço no papel,o endereço que Mariana havia deixado na loja.

A encomenda que a mulher fizera estava alojada no banco traseiro de seu carro.Olhou novamente para o local,um singelo restaurante,onde na parte superior havia um apartamento.Encaminhou-se para a entrada lateral do prédio e tocou a campanhia da porta.O barulho de passos,descendo as escadas,foi ouvido minutos depois e o girar de chaves soou.

Omi abriu a porta e deparou-se com a face do ruivo.Por instantes ponderou se deveria bater a porta na cara dele ou deveria deixá-lo entrar,foi quando se lembrou do motivo de ele estar ali,ao ver o carro estacionado na calçada.Estava fazendo uma entrega.

-Eu...-Começou,incerto.-...vou avisar a Mari que as flores chegaram.-Ele se virou,pronto para subir novamente e chamar a mulher,quando essa desce afobada em direção a ele.

-Não precisa querido...-Ela lhe sorriu e deu um beijo nos lábios dele.Aya estreitou um pouco os olhos diante disso.Eles estavam juntos?Será que eram casados?Mas ele não vira nenhuma aliança no dedo de Omi.-...Yuri...-O rapaz mencionado era o irmão mais novo de Mariana.-...e eu pegaremos as flores no carro.Claro,se você não se importar com essa invasão em seu automóvel.-A morena direcionou-se a Aya,que finalmente parara de encarar Omi e olhou a mulher.Em um assentimento silencioso ele concordou com a jovem.

-Ótimo,Omi,querido,por que não o convida para entrar?Está frio e ele deve estar trabalhando desde cedo,pode estar querendo um chocolate quente.Aceita um chocolate quente,rapaz?-Mariana sorriu abertamente para o ruivo.

-Eu...-Aya iria recusar,mas a jovem foi mais rápida.

-Ande Omi,leve-o para cima.Pegaremos as flores.Quando terminarmos o avisarei.

E foi-se,acompanhada de Yuri,que saíra do restaurante.

Omi continuou olhando a partida de Mariana,incrédulo.Sabia que ela não fizera isso inocentemente.Sem muitas opções,ele cedeu passagem a Aya,em um convite mudo para o rapaz entrar.

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

Aya entrou no apartamento,olhando tudo a sua volta,cautelosamente.Um silêncio incomodo repousou sobre os dois homens.Omi começara a olhar para os pés,como se suas meias tivessem algo de interessante para lhe mostrar.Foi o ruivo que finalmente quebrou o silêncio aterrador.

-Onde esteve?-Fez a pergunta que há anos martelava em sua cabeça.

-Brasil.-Sussurrou o jovem.

-Brasil?-Aya o olhou,uma sobrancelha erguida.De todas as possibilidades,jamais imaginariam que ele iria tão longe.Tão longe para fugir dele,concluiu tristemente.Omi havia ido embora por sua causa,por causa de sua falta de sensibilidade.Sua incapacidade de sentir.O jovem havia lhe entregado seu coração e em vez de cuidar dele,o que ele fez?O desprezou.Mas o que queria que fizesse?Estava com medo,sim,medo.Medo desse amor incondicional que Omi estava lhe oferecendo.Há tempos não sabia o que era ser amado,e vê-lo,à sua frente dizendo "eu te amo",o atordoou.

-Precisava pensar.-Respondeu Omi,levantando seus olhos dos pés e fitando um ponto qualquer da parede.

-Por cinco anos?-Aya tinha um tom de voz zombeteiro.

-Sim.

-Pensar sobre o quê?-Aya sabia sobre o que o jovem falava,mas precisava acertar as contas com ele,colocar tudo em pratos limpos,mesmo que tivesse que tocar na ferida.

-Você.Pensar em como você destruiu a minha alma.-Omi virou-se e o encarou,os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que ele insistia em não derramar.

_Chorus_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

-Omi,eu não…-Aya aproximou-se dele,tentando envolvê-lo em um abraço.Um abraço que há tempos almejava.

-Não se aproxime.-Omi recuou um passo e Aya parou.-Vim para cá,por causa de Mariana...

-Sua...esposa?-Aya arriscou-se a classificar o tipo de relacionamento que os dois deveriam ter e Omi deu um sorriso lascivo diante disso.

-Por que quer saber?Se importa?Ou o insensível Aya foi atiçado pela curiosidade?

-Omi...-O ruivo tentava manter a paciência,mas o rapaz parecia não colaborar.Parecia não querer cicatrizar aquela ferida profunda.

-Se você realmente quer saber,ela não é minha esposa.É apenas uma grande amiga,a qual eu vou matar...-Murmurou a ameaça.Sabia que Mariana armara,de alguma maneira,tudo aquilo.Desde que eles voltaram,aquele dia,da floricultura e ela lhe perguntara sobre Aya.Insistira no assunto.E ele sabia que a mulher desconfiava de algo.

Por outro lado,o ruivo em questão,sentia um certo alívio ao saber que não havia nenhum tipo de relação entre eles dois,mas...

-Amigos se beijam na boca,no Brasil?-Um tom venenoso saiu na voz de Aya e Omi quase gargalhou.O homem a sua frente parecia não gostar da relação que tinha com Mariana.

-Talvez.-Disse,zombeteiro,e não desfez o sorriso maroto,quando Aya lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino.Um olhar...ciumento?!

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days

Omi piscou e desfez a expressão zombeteira.Era impressão sua ou Aya realmente estava aparentando ter ciúmes?Mas por quê?Não se viam há tanto tempo,não seria agora que ele viria sentir algo por ele.Não depois de rejeitá-lo.

-Isso é uma longa história.-Explicou,sem entrar em detalhes.-Mas como eu ia dizendo,eu retornei apenas por causa da Mariana,por causa da avó dela que morreu.Prometi dar meu apoio,mas não pensei que toparia com...você.Mas...isso irá acabar,porque depois do enterro estamos voltando.

-Voltar?

-Achou que eu ficaria aqui?-Retrucou Omi,sério.

-Bem...-Aya teve que admitir,que realmente achara que o jovem voltara para ficar.Que não era uma passagem rápida pelo país.

-Mariana mesma disse...-Omi recostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços.-...eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui.

Aya quis protestar,quis dizer que o tinha.Mas dizer o que o coração sente não é uma tarefa fácil,ainda mais para ele.O frio Aya.

Desde que Omi partira,sentiu-se vazio e um tolo.Sim,um tolo por deixá-lo partir.Por perdê-lo,devido ao seu medo,a sua insegurança.E agora cá estava ele,em frente ao garoto,garoto não!,homem,que predominara seus pensamentos e seus sonhos durante todas as noites,nos últimos anos,sabendo que pode perdê-lo de novo,que o estava perdendo novamente.Sabendo que precisava apenas dizer "eu te amo", "fique comigo",que teria seu Omi de volta.Mas ele era Aya,o líder dos Weiss,aquele que era suposto não sentir,não ter um coração.

-Omi...-Aya aproximou-se novamente e dessa vez Omi não recuou nem desviou.-...eu...-Ele tocou o rosto do jovem,com a palma da mão e o rapaz fechou as pálpebras,sobre os belos olhos azuis,apreciando o contato.Por quanto tempo desejou ser tocado assim por Aya,ser acariciado,ser amado.Mas ele sabia que isso ele nunca teria.

Abriu bruscamente os olhos e esbofeteou a mão de Aya para longe de seu rosto.Não poderia ter-se permitido tal toque,não depois de tantos anos criando uma barreira em volta de seu coração,para impedir de ser ferido novamente.Uma barreira que estava ruindo,com Aya tão próximo de si.

-Aya-kun...-Um leve sorriso passou pelo rosto do ruivo.Aquela voz infantil,reconhecia aquela voz.O chamado,era o mesmo,o mesmo do seu Omi,aquele menino que aprendera a amar e que não deixara amá-lo.

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

-Sim?-Disse,um pouco esperançoso,talvez ele estivesse cedendo.

-Vá embora.-Foi como um balde de água fria em meio ao inverno,na cabeça,ouvir esse pedido do rapaz.Omi saiu de perto de Aya e tentou cruzar a sala,para criar uma distância maior entre eles,quando esse lhe segurou o braço e o puxou para perto de seu corpo.

-Não!-Falou,energicamente,apertando Omi contra seu corpo.

-Por favor.-Omi retrucou,em um choramingo.Não agüentaria mais se conter,não com ele tão perto e o abraçando de tal maneira.Não agüentaria se fosse ferido novamente.Uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha e ele estranhou ao sentir o líquido morno contra a sua pele.Fazia tanto tempo que não chorava,que esquecera como era isso.

-Não!Não até que você ouça o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.O que eu deveria ter lhe dito há anos atrás,mas por covardia não disse.

-O quê?

Aya inspirou fundo,aproximando sua cabeça da de Omi.Apoiou a sua testa contra a do rapaz e fechou os olhos,ainda o segurando em seus braços.

-Eu...te...amo.

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

-Aya…-Mais lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dele.Seu coração se apertando diante de tal revelação.-...por favor,não faça isso comigo.Não brinque assim comigo.

-Omi...-Aya sussurrou,seus olhos ainda fechados,sua testa ainda contra a do rapaz em seus braços.-...uma vez você me disse que eu que não sabia nada sobre o amor.E você estava certo,eu não sei.Não sei como amar.Aboli a palavra sentir do meu dicionário,e quando eu te conheci,quando percebi que todos os meus esforços em ser uma pessoa racional e insensível estavam esvaindo cada vez que você sorria para mim,eu não soube como reagir.E quando você se declarou para mim,eu fui defensivo,eu precisava ser defensivo.Eu tinha...medo.

-Medo?

-Medo que eu me ferisse,que eu me magoasse,quando na verdade quem se feriu foi você,quem se magoou foi você.E eu havia feito isso,eu o havia destruído,e como um tolo,achei que era o mais certo.Mas quando você se foi,eu me destruí.

-Aya-kun...-Omi sussurrou.

-Eu te amo Omi,te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi.Amo o menino sorridente e prestativo,carinhoso e companheiro.

-Esse menino não existe mais,Aya.-Retrucou Omi,triste.Finalmente ele conseguira o que queria,o amor de Aya.Mas o ruivo apaixonara-se pelo Omi de dezessete anos,não esse Omi,que se fechara para o mundo.

-Ele existe sim,eu sei que está aí,em algum lugar.E eu vou trazê-lo de volta,nem que leve a eternidade para isso.

-Pensei que o amor consistia-se em amar a pessoa do jeito que ela é.E agora,esse é o jeito que eu sou.

Aya fitou o jovem,com seus orbes violetas brilhando.

-Esse é o jeito que você quer ser,que se tornou por minha causa.Mas essa não é a sua natureza.E mesmo que você não mude,ou mude pouco,o que eu sinto por você não vai mudar.

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

Omi suspirou,dentro do abraço.Será que valeria a pena?Será que ele estava falando a verdade ou apenas sentia-se culpado de tudo o que disseram no passado,e confundia isso com amor?

Não queria a pena de Aya,queria seu coração,a sua alma,seu corpo.Como se lendo os pensamentos do jovem,Aya segurou o queixo de Omi e trouxe a sua cabeça mais próxima da sua,interrompendo todo e qualquer pensamento dele com um beijo.Sem saber o que fazer,tudo que ele conseguiu foi retribuir o beijo,enquanto a língua de Aya batalhava dentro de sua boca,enquanto suas respirações tornavam-se cada vez mais ofegantes e seus corpos abraçavam-se mais e mais,como se tentassem eliminar qualquer brecha que pudesse haver entre eles.

I know now, just quite how,   
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

Separaram-se em busca de ar,e Omi fitou os olhos violetas.E finalmente encontrou as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.Lá,dentro daquele belo par de olhos,estava refletido,como se eles fossem uma fonte de água cristalina,todo o amor que Aya declarara a ele.

E Aya,ao fitar a imensidão azul,que eram os olhos de Omi,viu,refletido lá,o mesmo menino que conhecera que se apaixonara,que crescera mas que continuava com a mesma inocência e o mesmo amor que lhe declarara há anos atrás.

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

Fim

Tradução fajuta

Bem tarde,fico imaginando

Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar

Quando eu me for,você precisará de amor,para iluminar as sombras em seu rosto

Se uma grande onda estoura e cai sobre todos nós.

Entre a areia e a pedra,você poderia fazer seu próprio caminho

Refrão.

Se eu pudesse,então eu iria

Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse

Por altos e baixos,eu iria aonde você fosse

E talvez,eu irei descobrir um jeito de te trazer de volta algum dia

Para te observar,te guiar,através da escuridão dos seus dias

Seu uma grande onda estoura e cai sobre todos nós

Então eu espero que haja alguém lá fora

Quem pode te trazer de volta a mim

Refrão

Fugindo com o meu coração

Fugindo com a minha esperança

Fugindo com o meu amor

Eu sei agora,estou a par que

Minha vida e meu amor devem continuar

Em seu coração,em sua mente,eu estarei com você todo o tempo.

Refrão


	4. I don't wanna miss a thing

_NA:O que aconteceu depois da reconciliação de Omi e Aya,na song Wherever you will go?Bem,aqui está a resposta.Aviso,lemon (mas nada muito explicito,só um pouco picante).Beijos!_  
  
  
_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While far away and dreaming_   
  
O dardo voou a alta velocidade pelo galpão,cravando-se no coração do traficante.A missão havia sido concluída com a queda desse último homem.  
"Bombay!" A voz soou pelo comunicador e Omi sorriu. "Onde você está?"  
O loirinho teve uma vontade louca de permanecer calado,apenas para provocar o dono da voz,mas achou que ele não gostaria de tal brincadeira.  
"Estou saindo,missão concluída!" Omi retrucou e movimentou-se,saindo de seu esconderijo e correndo pelo pátio da fábrica,sob a chuva torrencial que resolvera cair naquela noite.A lembrança de que fora em uma noite parecida com essa,que desencadearam os acontecimentos que levaram Aya e ele a ter o tipo de relação que possuem hoje,inundou a sua mente.Abriu outro sorriso.Finalmente,depois de anos,conseguira ouvir o que sempre almejou do ruivo,ouvir ele dizer "eu te amo".  
Pulou o muro do local e rapidamente correu para o carro que se escondia nas sombras dos prédios,em volta da velha fábrica.Entrou no automóvel,batendo a porta rapidamente e já encontrara os outros dentro do veículo,e Aya ao volante,que pelo retrovisor emitiu um singelo sorriso ao recém chegado,que se sentava no banco de trás do carro.Ligou o motor e partiram de volta para casa.   
  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever  
Every moment I spend with you   
Is a moment I treasure_  
  
Os beijos tornavam-se mais intensos,à medida que iam caminhando.Aya parecia não querer esperar chegar até o quarto,e ia retirando a camisa de Omi pelo caminho,enquanto seus lábios percorriam o corpo do rapaz,com avidez.Chegaram a porta do quarto do ruivo,e de costas para ela,Omi foi tateando a madeira,até que conseguiu achar a maçaneta e abrir a bendita.Mal essa tinha se movimentado e Aya o empurrou para dentro do aposento,fechando a porta atrás de si,com um chute com a sola de seu pé.  
Aya guiou Omi pelo quarto,o levando até a cama.Quando as pernas do jovem encontraram o móvel,esse caiu sobre ele a o ruivo caiu sobre si,cessando o beijo e as carícias.Ficaram segundos se encarando,os olhos de ambos brilhando em luxuria e amor,até que Omi gargalhou.  
-O que foi?-Aya perguntou,contendo o sorriso e erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Olha só para nós,parece que não nos vemos há anos,quando há dois dias atrás a gente estava em igual situação.Deitados nessa cama,só que…-Omi sorriu maliciosamente a aproximou sua boca do lóbulo da orelha de Aya,e o mordiscou.-…você estava menos vestido.-Sussurrou,sedutoramente,e o corpo de Aya tremeu.  
-Isso pode ser resolvido.-Aya levantou-se vagarosamente,e com movimentos leves e sensuais foi se despindo em frente aos olhos atentos de Omi.  
Quando a última peça de roupa abandonou o corpo do ruivo,Omi soltou um gemido baixo,pelos lábios entreabertos,e os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se.  
Lembrou-se da primeira fez que fizera amor com Aya,foi como ter ido ao paraíso e voltado,e lembrou-se principalmente quando ele aninhou-se ao seu corpo e lhe sussurrou aquelas três palavras que ele adorava ouvir sair da boca do ruivo.  
Aya caminhou até Omi,deslizando seu corpo nu sobre o do rapaz,até que sussurrou perto dos lábios dele.  
-Quem está muito vestido agora?  
  
_I don´t want to close my eyes  
I don´t want to fall asleep  
Cause I´d miss ya babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss ya babe   
And I don´t wanna miss a thin_  
  
As mãos de Aya percorreram cada centímetro daquele corpo,que ele conhecia tão bem.Começando pelo tórax,onde havia uma blusa aberta até a metade e com botões faltando,o ruivo fez questão de terminar o trabalho já começado por ele,e retirar de vez a blusa.Logo depois,suas mãos desceram até a bainha da calça de Omi,abrindo vagarosamente o botão e o zíper.Levantou os olhos de suas mãos e encarou os orbes azuis que o fitavam e brilhavam em luxuria.Aya sorriu marotamente e acariciou o volume que despontava entre as pernas do jovem,sobre o tecido da calça dele.Omi fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás,gemendo mais uma vez.O ruivo sabia como enlouquecê-lo.  
Novamente,em movimentos lentos,Aya despiu Omi,e quando esse se encontrava totalmente nu sob o seu corpo,começou a acariciá-lo e a beijá-lo,como se essa fosse a última noite de amor deles na terra.Omi apertou os lençóis com força,entre os seus dedos,e com os olhos fechados,emitiu um sorriso.Estava no céu.  
  
_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I wonder what you´re dreaming  
Wonder if it´s me you´re seeing_  
  
Os lábios vermelhos do ruivo percorreram a pele macia de Omi,deslizando sobre ela de maneira possessiva,explorando cada centímetro,como se fosse a primeira vez que a provava.Até que chegou ao ponto onde queria.Aya envolveu o membro do jovem,que ofegou e gemeu mais ainda.Se fosse enlouquecer de prazer,entregaria a sua sanidade de bom grado a esse ruivo,pois fora isso que ele esperara por um longo tempo.E quando os lábios o abandonaram,lhe deixaram uma sensação de vazio.Mas logo depois dedos habilidosos começaram o trabalho de lhe levar ao êxtase,e ele teve certeza,que nesse momento,lucidez era o menos importante.  
  
_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we´re together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever and ever and ever_  
  
Um raio ressoou pelo céu,naquela noite tempestuosa,iluminando os dois corpos que se uniam em uma entrega muda de almas.Suas peles deslizavam uma na outra,suor embebia seus corpos,suor que emanava a essência do amor.Gemidos eram ouvidos,movimentos,antes vagarosos,tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidos e frenéticos.Mãos percorriam a carne,como se procurassem um alicerce diante das sensações impostas por tal prazer.  
Lábios se tocavam e palavras desconexas eram murmuradas.Para eles,aqueles dois seres que jaziam na cama,era como se o mundo a sua volta tivesse deixado de existir,e somente eles estavam ali,dentro daquele quarto,confirmando mais uma vez o que seus corações expressavam através de gestos e toques.  
  
_I don´t want to close my eyes  
I don´t want to fall asleep  
Cause I´d miss ya babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing   
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss ya babe   
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_  
  
Outro relâmpago imperou no céu,iluminando mais uma vez os dois corpos.Mas seu som foi obstruído pelo grito do dois jovens,ao alcançarem o ápice de seu ato de amor.  
Aya rolou pela cama,repousando sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.Sentiu um movimento ao seu lado,e tudo que fez foi estender os braços,para receber aquele corpo quente junto ao seu.Omi aconchegou-se ao peito do ruivo e suspirou.Ele era mais que um sonho realizado,ele era à parte que faltava para sua vida ser completa.Nos braços de Aya,esquecia seu passado,esquecia que era um assassino,esquecia que fora abandonado,esquecia seus pesadelos.Nos braços de Aya,ele era apenas um rapaz comum,comum e com sono.  
  
_I don´t wanna miss a smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you  
Just like this_   
  
Aya ouviu o suspiro do amante a abriu os olhos para observá-lo,Omi dormia feliz em seus braços,com um largo sorriso no rosto.Vendo isso,o ruivo sentiu-se leve.Havia cumprido o que prometera,trouxera o Omi que conhecera de volta.O garoto sorridente que aprendera a amar.  
  
_I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay right here in this moment   
For all the rest of time_  
  
O garoto que preenchia o vazio de seu coração e desgelava as barreiras que havia criado em volta desse.O seu garoto.  
  
_I don´t want to close my eyes  
I don´t want to fall asleep  
Cause I´d miss ya babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss ya babe   
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_  
  
  
  
Tradução:  
Eu poderia ficar acordado  
Só para te ouvir respirando  
Assistir você sorrindo enquanto dorme  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
  
Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição  
Eu poderia ficar perdido nesse momento para sempre  
Cada momento que eu passo com você  
É um momento que eu estimo  
  
Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero cair no sono   
Porque eu sentiria sua falta querida  
E eu não quero perder nada   
  
Deitado perto de você   
Sentindo seu coração batendo  
E eu me pergunto o que você está sonhando  
Me pergunto se sou eu que você está vendo  
  
Então eu beijo seus olhos  
E agradeço à Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você   
Nesse momento para sempre e sempre e sempre   
  
Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero cair no sono   
Porque eu sentiria sua falta querida  
E eu não quero perder nada  
  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca será suficiente  
Eu ainda sentiria sua falta querida  
E eu não quero perder nada  
  
Eu não quero perder um sorriso   
Eu não quero perder um beijo  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você  
Exatamente assim  
  
Eu só quero te segurar perto  
Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu  
E ficar aqui nesse momento  
Por todo o resto do tempo  
  
Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero cair no sono  
Porque eu sentiria sua falta querida  
E eu não quero perder nada


End file.
